


Domestic

by BiLaunchpad



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Cooking, Fluff, M/M, Not much else to tag other than I really like the DT17 characters, like a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 12:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30004578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiLaunchpad/pseuds/BiLaunchpad
Summary: Don Karnage and Kit Cloudkicker spend some time together.
Relationships: Kit Cloudkicker/Don Karnage
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	Domestic

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't expecting to write so much on these two, but they make for some really fun dialogue and interactions. It's a nice change of pace.

The Sea Duck did a barrel roll out of the way of Don Karnage’s plane, dodging the fire from his guns. Don Karnage growled under his voice. Tonight, he could not afford to let his enemy escape. Karnage increased his speed, pushing his plane forward until he was right next to the Sea Duck. Turning on his radio, he yelled into the communications device. “Roll down your windows, you insolent bear!”

It didn’t take long for Don Karnage to receive a response. The window of the Sea Duck opened, Kit Cloudkicker’s head popping out from it. “Oh, hi Dan! How’s it going?”

“My name is not Dan! And my day would be going spectacularly if it weren’t for a big brown fuzzball that kept getting in my way!”

“Aw, did you throw up another hairball today?”

“You know only cats do that! Take this seriously!” Karnage waved his sword furiously at Kit, who seemed to be enjoying making him mad.

Kit gave Don a cheeky grin, his smile that of someone who was definitely not taking this seriously. “You know, this is so us. You yell at me with a whole bunch of insults. I get under your skin, which is very easy to do considering your ego. Your crew sits in the background watching our banter. Should we skip to the part where I beat you now, or do you wanna save that for later?”

Don Karnage threw a ball of scrap metal at Kit’s head, the bear ducking under it as it landed in the Sea Duck with a loud thunk. “There is no us,” Don Karnage yelled. “Sky Pirates, take that bear and his plane down!”

Kit smiled, “I guess we can skip to it now then.” 

Ducking his head back inside, the Sea Duck suddenly began to dive towards the sea. Don Karnage followed suit, trailing closely beside the plane. The two planes got closer and closer to the sea, Don Karnage sure that Kit wouldn’t escape his grasp this time around. As he reached to fire his guns, the Sea Duck suddenly pulled up and away from his sight. Before he could follow suit, Don Karnage crashed into the sea. With almost no time to react, he quickly unbuckled himself and swam to get his head above water. Spitting seawater out of his mouth, Karnage watched as the Iron Vulture Jr. sank towards the seafloor. Raising his arm, he shook his fist violently in Kit’s direction. “I’ll get you for this, Cloudkicker!”

  
  
  


Hours later, Don Karnage sat inside the Iron Vulture. His clothes were soaked, boots wet and squeaky. He’d actually been dry not too long ago, but Meg had dropped him back in when she had tried to help him onto the ship. Now he sat shivering in the pilot’s seat, no change of clothes or towel to get himself dry. Though he was also too prideful to strip in front of his crew.

After examining the damages from his plane, he decided that the crew could take a few days off so he could get it fixed. The only bad thing about not having a mechanic on his team was that damages like these took a little more than spirit and elbow grease to fix. The crew seemed a little disappointed that there would be some time off, but he was sure that was more for his sake than their own. Don Karnage knew that his crew had lives outside of being Sky Pirates. Some had families they took care of, others had friends they liked to visit. He also had a life outside of being a fantastic captain of a motley crew of pirates, though he chose not to talk about it that much. But from his crew’s perspective, he was sure they just saw him as a lonely man looking to fulfill his dream of being the scourge of the skies.

“Are you sure you don’t need someone to stay?” Each member of his crew asked him the same question as they got ready to leave for their homes. Some of them even offered Don Karnage a place to stay for the time being so he wouldn’t be so lonely. But he always smiled and reassured them that he would be fine for the time being. After all, he was the great pirate of the sky. He had plans, even if he didn’t speak them.

Soon everyone had left the Iron Vulture. Don Karnage chose not to move the Iron Vulture just yet, waiting a little bit longer until he was assured that his crew wasn’t coming back. His nerves calmed, Don Karnage set course for Cape Suzette.

  
  
  


The flight wasn’t too long. The route had started to become something Karnage didn’t have to think too hard about; he just did it. The only tricky part was not getting caught. Thankfully, the sky had gotten dark by the time he arrived.

A short flight past the docks, Karnage made his way into the mountain range. Carefully maneuvering the Iron Vulture, he parked in a gap between two of the mountains. Over hundreds of years, the two mountains had started to combine, creating a large cave between them. Coincidentally, it was just the right size and height to park the Iron Vulture in. Karnage traveled to the cave’s roof after getting out of the plane, throwing the long blanket made of leaves and vines over the entranceway. The Iron Vulture was now completely obscured from anyone who would pass over the cave by plane. Checking his pockets, Karnage pulled out a small pair of keys and began making his way down towards the dock.

The docks were quiet, though that only made the lack of people even more ominous. So far, no one has noticed him sneaking around, a blessing for how slow he was moving, but Karnage did not like lowering his guard this close to his goals. He peeked his head overbid cover, eyeing the house across the way. It reminded him of a log cabin, its wood exterior giving it a sturdy look. He could see that the lights were on from the glow through the windows. Good. Quietly making his way across the dock, Karnage stopped in front of the door to the house. Don Karnage looked around the pier to once again make sure no one was watching, then inserted the key into the door and went inside.

“Took you long enough,” Kit Cloudkicker said from his seat on the couch. He was reading the local newspaper, though Don Karnage was sure he was only looking to read the comic strips. “I was starting to get worried you wouldn’t show up.”

“Well,” Karnage began as he took off his coat and shirt, both cold and damp from the seawater. “Some fellow tricked me into crashing my plane into the sea, which meant that I had to spend a few hours fishing it out.” Don Karnage crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at the bear. “You wouldn’t happen to know who that was, would you?”

“Awww, don’t get so mad, Danny.” Kit put down the comic and made his way to Don Karnage, ruffling his hair when he got to him. “If anything, this just goes to show which one of us paid attention in pilot school.”

Karnage shook off Kit’s hand, trying to hide how much he was now blushing. They’d already been dating for a month or so, but he still couldn’t hide how much the bear’s teasing threw him off his game.

He wasn’t used to his feelings being so genuine. It was uncharacteristic of him to not be acting in one way or another. But that was hard to do around Kit. And despite how much Karnage ragged on Kit, the man had an uncanny ability to see straight through the more exaggerated parts of his personality.

Kit moved into the kitchen, opening the fridge to peer inside. “So I was thinking we order delivery tonight? Maybe some burritos or pizza?” 

“What is it with you and ordering fast food? When will you learn to start cooking for yourself?” Karnage walked over to Kit and pulled at his belly fat. “It’s the reason for this gut of yours.”

Kit smiled, “Pssh, I weigh the normal amount for a bear my size. Besides, the extra fat makes for good hugs.” Kit patted his belly.

Karnage scoffed. He had to admit, Kit did give soft hugs.

“Besides,” Kit continued. “I never learned how to cook.”

“Your parents did not make you learn it as a life-preserving skill?”

“Naw.” Kit leaned against the kitchen counter, starting to reminisce. “Baloo was never allowed within five feet of a kitchen, which also meant I was never allowed near the kitchen either. Ms. Rebecca always made sure to pack a lot of food for Baloo and me, so fending for ourselves was never an issue.”

That checked out. Karnage had seen Kit’s skills with kitchen equipment once, and saying they were subpar was… somewhat true. The last time Kit had used a knife, the food wasn’t the only thing that got cut.

“Well… there’s no other option,” Karnage said.

Kit nodded. “Burritos or Pizza?”

“No, we will not be ordering that greasy take-out of yours. Tonight we shall dine like kings!” Karnage pointed his finger to the sky, announcing the statement in an exaggerated tone. “Or at least, kings on a budget. What do we have in the fridge, Cloudkicker?”

“Uhhh.” Kit looked inside the fridge and began to list off items. “We have some spiced ground turkey, a couple of types of cheeses, spinach, a few avocados, that old ham sandwich I never ate, some yogurt, half a grilled cheese, tortillas, and sour cream.” 

“And I think we have some beans and spices in the cupboard,” Kit said as his head popped out of the fridge.

“Great.” Karnage began taking out the items from the fridge he would need. “We’ll have homemade burritos then. And you-” he pointed at Kit, who was attempting to leave the kitchen area “-will be helping me, Monsieur Cloudkicker. I will be having none of your sneaking off.”

“Can I get out of cooking if I promise to scratch your back later,” Kit asked.

“Hmph. I see you think I will be so easily bought with bribes of back-scratching. Now you shall do double the work!”

“Fine. Then I won’t scratch your back ever again.”

Don Karnage’s ears drooped, but they stuck back up just as quickly. “Triple the work since you want to play it that way. Now grab the cheese grater. We need that cheese to be nice and thin.”

Kit sighed. “In my defense, I really thought that would work.”

  
  
  


The cooking went quickly, Karnage guiding Kit with simple instructions on how to get the beans and cheese started. It wasn’t long before most of the food had been prepared and was ready to be cooked. “Now then,” Don Karnage said. “We can begin the guacamole.”

“And you-” he jabbed Kit in the stomach with his finger “-shall be the one doing it.”

“Does this mean I have to use a knife again,” Kit asked.

“Yes. But this time, I will be making sure no one gets hurt.”

Kit let out a breath of relief and smiled. “Y’know you really are a great boyfriend, Karny.”

Karnage blushed, this time unable to hide how red his face got. “Yes-Yes I am.” He began grabbing out spices and vegetables for the guacamole. “And you are too,” Karnage mumbled under his breath.

“What was that,” Kit said inquisitively.

“Nothing!”

Grabbing out the little bit of garlic they had left, Karnage dropped them off on the table counter. “So to start, we must chop up the ingredients. Think you can handle that?”

Kit nodded. Grabbing a large knife, he began to hack away at the tomatoes. Juice splattered all across the table as the knife sliced through the fruit in large chunks. As Kit brought the knife down for another slice, Karnage grabbed his arm from behind and stopped him. “What do you think you are doing? You cannot slice it like that! The guacamole will be too chunky!”

“Oh,” Kit frowned. “Sorry.”

Karnage immediately felt guilty when he saw Kit’s face. “No, no. It can be salvaged. Just let me help.” Wrapping his arm around Kit’s, Karnage began trying to help him cut the tomato. He raised Kit’s arms, then sighed and let them go.

“Something wrong,” Kit asked.

“I... can’t see what we’re cutting,” Karnage admitted.

“I thought you knew I was bigger than you.”

“I just thought I would try and do something cool like they do in the movies. It was not a well-thought-out plan.”

Kit laughed, causing the blush on Karnage’s face to grow an even deeper shade of red. He let go of Kit’s arms in a defeated fashion and was ready to go back to ordering him around, albeit begrudgingly. As he was about to tell Kit how to cut, Karnage felt Kit’s body push on his back, the giant bear putting his hands under Karnage’s. Karnage was glad Kit was standing behind, as he almost fainted at the touch.

“Does this work,” Kit asked in an all too innocent way.

Karnage swallowed hard, trying to not let his embarrassment get the best of him. “I suppose this positioning is...satisfactory. For now.”

“Great! Then let’s get cooking!”

“Right,” Karnage replied. He grabbed Kit’s hands, starting to lift the one with the knife up and down as they slowly cut the tomatoes. 

Size was never something Karnage really took into account whenever he was with Kit. His ego made him feel a lot bigger, so he’d always considered himself to be around Kit’s height. Now, his back pressed against Kit’s chest, he felt incredibly tiny. Karnage could feel Kit’s chin resting comfortably on top of his head, Kit’s fur tickling his head. He also hadn’t realized how big Kit’s hands were in comparison to his own. It was odd, holding Kit’s hand. If Kit’s hand had been on the outside instead of his own, he was sure that Kit could fit his whole hand in just his palm. It made him feel...odd.

It wasn’t a bad odd, just hard to place a name on the feeling. He knew it felt warm, like the heat in his body rose whenever he was around Kit. Karnage had also learned that around Kit, his instincts were less sharp. There were many times when he found that his guard had been down around Kit, at which he instantly managed to put it back up. And then there were his feelings for Kit. Not too long ago had he considered the man his enemy, a thorn in his side on his path to conquering the skies. And yet, here they were now, Kit’s arms wrapped around Karnage as the two made a nice dinner together. Karnage found Kit’s company pleasant, and while he could be a tad annoying, the bear’s presence was something he came to enjoy.

Warmth...letting his guard down...appreciating his company. The feelings came and went with the passing days, but at this moment, it felt the strongest Karnage had ever known. Could he be sick? Or perhaps Kit’s body heat was starting to rub off on him. Maybe this was some sort of side effect from landing in the sea. 

As Karnage began to mull the idea over in his head, Kit’s head dropped to his shoulder. The bear started to nuzzle the side of Karnage’s face with his snout, to which Karnage responded by reaching around with his arm and scratching behind his Kit’s ears. Kit gave off a soft purr as Karnage scratched, nuzzling his face deeper into Karnage. Karnage smiled, appreciative of the love his boyfriend was giving him.

So that was what he was feeling. Love. “I see,” Karnage said quietly. “I could get used to this.”

“Same here,” Kit said. He looked down at their hands, realizing they had finished the guacamole. “Oh, sweet! Dinner time,” he said, giving Karnage a kiss on the cheek. “I’ll go set up the plates.”

“Do try to set them down nicely,” Karnage said. “I can’t keep buying new ones every time you break them.”

“I don’t break them that often,” Kit said. He handed Karnage a plate and some tortillas. “So, what do you wanna watch while we eat?”

Karnage thought about it for a second. “You choose,” he said.

  
  
  


The TV played quietly in the background of Karnage’s mind as he watched Kit excitedly jump up and down on the couch. Tonight he’d chosen to put on an airshow contest he wanted to go to but hadn’t had the time to get the money saved up for it. Karnage had offered to rob a few people for the ticket money, but Kit politely declined, stating something along the lines of it being immoral. However, Kit seemed content sitting on the couch with him, so Karnage was content as well.

As the air show came to an end, Kit finally started to wind down. Karnage hadn’t realized he was staring so intently until Kit asked what he was looking at.

“O-Oh. Nothing,” Karnage said.

Kit laid back on the couch, and for a moment, the two sat in silence. Karnage heard Kit say something, but his wandering mind didn’t process it.

“What was that,” Karnage asked.

“I said thanks,” Kit said.

“For what,” Karnage said as he sat up.

“Teaching me how to cook, duh. I’ve never really gotten to do something like that before, so I had a lot of fun. You’re not half bad at it.”

“Coming from the man who just learned how to cook, that is quite the compliment,” Karnage said with a hint of sarcasm.

Kit smiled. “And since you did such a nice job helping me, I think I owe you one. Come lay on my lap, I’ll scratch your back.”

“Oh,” Karnage said. “What happened to never scratching my back again? Ever?”

“I would, but I can’t stay mad at you for long,” Kit said with a laugh. “Besides, I know you’d miss them more than I ever could.”

He did have him there. Kit’s back scratches were some of the few times he didn’t mind letting his guard all the way down. Plus, he was pretty damn good at it too. Karnage crawled over from his seat on the couch over to Kit, laying on his belly across his lap. The bear wasted no time in getting to work, his paws dragging back and forth along Karnage’s back. Karnage could feel the stress from the day slowly unravel until all that was left was the feeling of enjoying the here and now with Kit. It took everything he had to not go entirely limp from enjoyment, though even that got harder with time.

“I love you,” Karnage muttered sleepily.

“What was that,” Kit asked. “You gotta speak up.”

Karnage sighed. He sat on Kit’s lap, bringing him into a kiss. It was quick, but Karnage could feel Kit melt a little from it. “I love you, Cloudy,” Karnage said.

Kit blushed, then quickly kissed him back. Now it was Karnage’s turn to be embarrassed. “I love you too, Don.”

“No fair. You were supposed to be the one getting embarrassed.”

“Well, give me another kiss. That might do the trick,” Kit said with a playful smile.

Karnage laughed, kissing Kit back one more time. The bear kissed him back once more, leading to the two trading kisses with each other to see who could make the other more embarrassed.

“Yeah,” Karnage thought as they traded kisses. “I could get used to this.”

  
  



End file.
